Fix You
by rinzlerkitty
Summary: Post S3. The Doctor finds himself living out a domestic life on Earth with the Master and a head full of memories that never took place. He has to discover the truth of what's really going on and wrestle with his own feelings about his best enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my good and faithful readers! If…I have any faithful readers, I don't know. Anyway! This is me **_**officially**_** diving into writing DW fanfiction. Anyway, this chapter's a bit short compared to how the rest will be. Please review, I love hearing what you think, and crit is **_**always **_**welcomed. THIS FIC IS SHIPPY AND/OR SLASHY. DON'T WANK ABOUT MY SHIP. Enjoy!**

.

.

.

The Doctor didn't just bury his memories.

He burned them.

The heat from the pyre was enough to make his lungs burn, but he ignored it. Hands shoved into his pockets, each breath coming in harsh painful gasps, the last of the Time Lords didn't allow his gaze to waver in the slightest. Alone except for the pyre and his ever faithful TARDIS, he allowed the tears to fall, choking in his throat and blurring his vision.

In all his lives, he'd never felt so completely alone.

He didn't move until the fire had burned itself out and the sun had long since fallen. All that remained of his oldest friend was ashes and the gaping hole he'd left in the Doctor's hearts. He bit back another quiet sob and rubbed at his face with his sleeve, turning his back on what was left of perhaps the only person in the universe who could ever truly understand him.

Fresh grief tearing at his hearts, he simply tossed his coat to the ground and glanced at the console. The switches, levers, and buttons moved on their own and the TARDIS took off by herself, a gesture that usually made the Doctor smile in gratitude. Today, however, all he could manage was a twitch of his lips. It was taking an effort not to break down again.

In the kitchen, there was a teapot ready and waiting for him, a large mug beside it. He almost smiled at that, reaching out to pat the wall affectionately and murmur a quiet 'thank you'. He poured the tea into the mug, filling it almost the entire way, and returned to the console room. The door to the outside opened as he did so, revealing the beauties of deep space. It was obvious what the old girl wanted him to do. He sat down on the ledge of the door, long legs dangling into nothingness as he sipped quietly at his tea and leaned slightly against the door frame.

"It's just you and me now," he said quietly. "The last of our races." He drank more tea, letting out a humorless chuckle. "At least we have each other. The Time Lord and his TARDIS. More like the TARDIS and her Time Lord." He almost did smile this time, one hand reaching out to stroke the box fondly. "You take such good care of me."

The TARDIS hummed softly, sending quiet vibes of comfort and reassurance to the Doctor's mind. He leaned his head against the doorframe, letting his eyes close and taking in any bit of comfort he could from her.

.

.

.

He must have accidentally fallen asleep, because when the Doctor came back to reality, the TARDIS was letting off warning tones and his tea was cold. He frowned, scrambling to his feet and closing the front door. "What's going on, hm?"

Scooting his cold tea off to the side where he couldn't accidentally step on it, the Doctor rushed over to the console, checking out the readings with a frown. "Pulled? Into _where_? There's nothing _there!_"

He scowled, looking them over again. "No, of course I don't doubt your readings. I trust you more than I trust me. It's just...there's nothing there _to_ pull us in!"

He rushed out to open the front door again, peering out to see if he could spot anything. "Can't see anything this way..." He closed it, returning to the console and fighting with the controls. "Show me the other directions! Screen. _Quickly_!"

An image flickered onto the screen, showing the view from outside. The Doctor blinked in shock, shaking his head. "What..."

He ran his hands through his hair, tugging a little too hard and pulling out a few fluffy brown hairs. He jammed on his specs and went to work, furiously pummelling buttons and throwing levers in an attempt to get them free from the pull that had seized the TARDIS and was dragging her down.

"Come on, _come on!_"

It was no good. Any effort he made just wasn't enough to battle the force that had his blue box firmly in hold. Sparks went up from the console and he staggered back with a cry of shock and mild pain.

"No, no, no, no!"

He struggled for some control over the console, but the entire ship tipped sideways, throwing him hard against the wall. The Doctor's head collided hard with the paneling and he blinked, seeing stars. His vision blurred as his body slumped against the ground and he fought to clear his head.

"Wait...no..."

His insides twisted sickeningly and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had this chapter mostly written by the time I published the last one, but don't expect me to update this frequently on a regular basis. I'll try to have updates once a week, but I can't promise anything. Anyway! Please review and let me know what you think.**

.

.

.

Sensation flickered back into the Doctor a little at a time. The upper left side of his face was just a bit too warm, and vaguely he recognized the sensation of someone sponging off his face with something soft and damp. He stirred slightly, a quiet groan escaping his lips at the accompanying jolt of sharp pain in his temples.

Next came the quiet understanding that his head was resting in someone's lap, and there was an arm slung casually across his collarbone. Whoever it was, they were being very gentle with him indeed. That was reassuring. He didn't open his eyes just yet, however. His head was throbbing painfully and he was having difficulty organizing his thoughts.

"I know you're awake, Doctor. You may as well stop playing pretend."

He recognized the voice immediately. How could he not? The Doctor opened his eyes finally, his vision slightly blurred, though the face hovering above him was impossible to mistake.

"Master?" he tried in mild confusion. His voice was hoarser than he'd expected to hear, his throat terribly dry, and he coughed once, trying to clear it. There was something wrong with this picture, he knew it, he just couldn't piece it together.

"The one and only. Relax, you're most likely disoriented," the Master told him sternly, sponging his head gently. "_How_ you manage to hurt yourself so much is beyond me."

The Doctor frowned, wincing slightly as the Master kept at it. "I don't understand..."

"Of course you don't," the other interrupted. "You're disoriented, didn't I just tell you that? Even you can't manage to concuss yourself and walk away perfectly fine. Now relax. I'm doing you a favor. You had better appreciate it."

"I concussed myself?" That might explain why he couldn't really remember much. And why his head hurt.

"Yes, Doctor," the Master replied, in the tone one might use to address a child. "You smacked your head and bruised your brain. A _concussion_. Now hold still, I'm going to put something on this so it'll stop bleeding."

He didn't move as the other Time Lord tossed the now bloody rag aside and exchanged it for a roll of bandages. The Doctor noted his surroundings for the first time since waking, finally taking in the fact that he and the Master were both sprawled across a couch in what looked like a makeshift tent. He frowned slightly but didn't comment.

"I said sit _up_, Doctor! Are you deaf as well as stupid, now?"

"What? Sorry. No, I don't think so."

A strong arm at his back helped him sit, and he swayed slightly with the expected wave of vertigo and nausea. It wasn't until he felt the Master's hands gently wrapping the roll of bandages around his head that he remembered he was sitting on the other Time Lord's lap. A pink flush colored his cheeks and trailed down his neck at the realization, but he knew pointing it out would only result in teasing, and the Master was busy enough without that.

"Finished. You're lucky I'm here to take care of you," came the triumphant announcement as the Master finished his work. "And now you're all red," he noted with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I-I..." the Doctor stuttered, licking his lips.

"And ever so eloquent. You had better get interesting again soon. Concussed Doctor isn't very fun." The Master scooted the other off his lap and stood. "Don't move."

The Doctor just blinked in confusion. As if he had somewhere better to be.

After a few moments, the other man returned with a glass of water and handed it to the Doctor. "Drink," he ordered.

He took the proffered glass with slightly shaking hands and a murmured thanks, draining it quickly. The coolness of it felt good on his dry throat and he was nearly panting by the time he'd emptied it. The Master rolled his eyes and took the glass from him, disappearing for a moment before returning again to hand the refilled glass to the Doctor. He drank the next one slower, sipping at it until his head had stopped spinning somewhat. The other Time Lord just watched him, ensuring the Doctor was satisfied.

"Good. Now sleep. You need it."

There was something..._odd_...about this whole thing, but the Doctor was too exhausted to think about it. He didn't question the Master in the slightest, simply giving him a small smile of thanks before curling up on the couch and promptly falling asleep.

.

.

.

Things were clearer when he woke. Granted, his head was still throbbing, but he could think easier now. He yawned and stirred, a little surprised to feel the fabric brushing against his chin. The Master must have brought him a blanket while he was sleeping.

..._Why_?

The clarity in his mind made it easier for him to see now. The Master was never this kind to him, never had been except for when they were children. Why then had he been so gentle and caring with him the previous night? It didn't add up. The last he'd seen him...At this his head gave a particularly painful throb and he gave up on thinking about it. It was nothing he had to worry about at the moment, anyway. The point was that he should watch himself around the Master.

His eyes opened to see the other Time Lord reading in an armchair by the fire. Wait...Hadn't he been in a tent before? He remembered being curled up on a moth-eaten couch, but now he was lying in a comfortable bed. The Doctor frowned slightly, raising a hand to touch his head. The bandages were still there, and it still hurt.

"Master?" he tried hesitantly.

The Master didn't look up from his book. "Mm?"

"Where are we?"

That got a reaction. The Master gave him a sharp look and set his book down. "Our house. Same place we've been this whole time."

That just made the Doctor frown more. "And...how did I give myself a concussion?"

"You tripped over the cat and fell down the stairs." He stood up, sitting on the bed beside the Doctor and feeling his forehead. "I hope you're feeling alright. I can't have you messing with all of my plans for the day."

"I...oh." The Master was touching him again. "We have a cat?"

The Master scowled. "You're staying in bed today. Apparently you hurt yourself worse than I thought. Idiot."

Was that..._concern_ in his eyes? Something was very, very not right about any of this. He just couldn't figure out _what._ Sitting in bed all day wasn't going to help him sort things out, though, that was for sure.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm fine, of course we have a cat!" He attempted to brush it off.

The other Time Lord was clearly unconvinced. "What's his name, then?"

"...Rassilon?" the Doctor guessed wildly.

That just made the Master laugh. "No, idiot, why would we name our cat Rassilon? And besides, we have two cats, Clanger and-"

"-Tubbie," the Doctor finished, stifling a chuckle. "Yes, I remember that much."

The smile that crossed the other man's face was almost sweet, though the Doctor didn't have much time to puzzle over it. "Oh, alright, I'll take you to the park today then, mm? We'll have lunch there. Some fresh air would be good for you."

"Fresh air," the Doctor repeated slowly, a small frown crossing his face. "What planet are we on?"

Now the Master really _did_ look worried. It was a very strange expression on that face. "Earth, of course," he said, watching the Doctor closely. "We've been living here since the Time War. You talked me into settling down with you, and we vacation every weekend in the TARDIS," he explained as if it was obvious. "Don't tell me I have to pull out those hideous scrapbooks you put together for us..."

The Doctor scowled slightly. "They are not _hideous_, and yes, please go get them for me."

The other Time Lord rolled his eyes, feigning some annoyance. "Of all things to remember, you still have it in your twisted mind that those things actually look _nice_. I'll be right back."

He waited until the Master left the room before pushing the blankets off and sliding out of bed. His head throbbed annoyingly and his legs felt unstable underneath him, but he ignored that for now, choosing instead to set about investigating the room.

He wasn't entirely sure what he expected to find. The bedroom was the same one he'd been living in for the past however many years it had been now, the bed occupying only a portion of the rather large room. He smiled slightly as he traced a hand lightly over the armchair the Master had recently abandoned, situated just beside the fire. A copy of Shakespeare's _Macbeth_ rested on it, apparently the next play he'd taken up in his crusade to read all of Shakespeare's work on the Doctor's recommendation. He remembered how surprised he'd been when he'd found the Master lounging by the pool with _Romeo and Juliet_. The man didn't usually listen to him, after all.

After a few minutes of going through old keepsakes, he returned to the bed, his head starting to throb again. It was a relief that some of his memories were coming back to him, but he still had a nagging feeling that he was missing something big, something terribly important. He brushed that thought away with mild annoyance. If it was really that important, he was sure it would come back to him eventually, most likely sooner than later.

The Doctor was debating changing out of his pajamas by the time the Master returned, a fat grey tabby cat with startlingly green eyes winding between his legs. He smiled slightly as the Time Lord picked the cat up and set it on the bed, where he immediately went to curl up in the Doctor's lap, purring loudly.

"He's been very fond of you recently," the Master remarked, watching the cat with amusement before sitting down on the bed beside the Doctor. He dropped several heavy scrapbooks onto the blankets beside him. "What did you do, lace your clothes with catnip?"

"Maybe he just likes me more," the Doctor pointed out, stroking the cat rather affectionately. "Don't you, Tubbie? I'll bet you do." The other man scoffed as he pulled out the oldest of the scrapbooks, flipping through the pages of pictures.

Yet despite his apparent uninterest, the Master was surprisingly talkative about the photos. Loosely draping an arm over the Doctor's shoulders, he kept up a running commentary, reminding him of their many adventures together. Each story was familiar and the memories associated with them returned quickly. He'd just needed a few reminders, that was all.

It wasn't until he'd gone through two of the scrapbooks that he started to notice it. The casual affection of the two Time Lords in nearly every photo. An arm around the shoulder, just as the Master was doing now, holding hands, a few photos of them walking with their arms around each other's waists.

He realized the Master was watching him closely as he turned the next page, looking almost..._nervous._ A bit wary of what this next page might contain, he glanced down at it.

For one long moment he just stared, forgetting to breathe as his hearts skipped. Most of the pictures invoked a memory right away, but not this one.

"Doctor?" There was a note of concern in the other Time Lord's voice, and he shook his head, glancing over at the Master and focusing in on that left hand.

Oh, of _course! _It all came rushing back and he sighed a little, smiling. It only made sense that they were engaged now. After all, they'd been together for as long as he could remember. For as long as they'd known each other, practically. He remembered that day so clearly now...that deserted planet that had looked just like Gallifrey, the Master getting down on one knee and proposing...They'd already decided to spend the rest of their lives together, after all. They may as well do it properly.

He realized after a moment that the Master was still watching him. "I'm fine," he said quickly. "I was just confused for a moment, that's all. Probably just the concussion talking."

The Master smiled a little, though it looked fake, and squeezed the Doctor lightly. "I think that's enough of these horrid things, don't you? Come help me make sandwiches and we can eat in the backyard. I'm not sure if I want you making that walk to the park just yet."

He nodded, wincing a little when that made his head ache. The Master ruffled his hair gently and slid out of bed, walking over to the Doctor's side. The other Time Lord nudged the cat out of his lap before moving to get out of bed as well. He was a bit surprised when the Master put an arm around his waist almost protectively and shied away, not knowing how to react. This ought to feel perfectly normal and natural, but there was something in the back of his head that told him something was very _wrong_ here.

"You're a bit jumpy today," the Master remarked, looking surprised at that reaction.

The Doctor hesitated slightly, debating what to say. "Does something feel a bit..._off_, to you?" he asked slowly, watching the other man.

"No," his old friend replied quickly. "Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure it's nothing." Yet he seemed a little edgy as he spoke. _He's just a little worried about me, that's all_, the Doctor reassured himself. _I'm sure he's right. It's just because _I'm_ a bit off today._

The Master frowned a little and leaned in, brushing a light kiss across the Doctor's forehead. "You really ought to take better care of yourself, dear. There's only so much I can do to contain your stupidity."

His hearts skipped a little at that and he sighed quietly. "I'm trying."

"Evidently not hard enough." The Doctor was surprised at the hard note in the Master's voice and the flash of-was that _anger?_-that passed briefly through his eyes. It was gone a heartsbeat later and the shorter of the two cleared his throat, guiding the Doctor through the doorway and into the kitchen. "Come on then...I'm sure you're dying to have your little tea party in the backyard."

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oops, I missed my due date for this, sorry guys. Have a NSFW chapter in apology. Yep. You read that right. Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The 'tea party' in the backyard turned out to be a great success. The Master put together a tray of sandwiches - predominantly cucumber and cream cheese, the Doctor's favorite - and set out a blanket on the grass. There was tea, of course, and fruit, and also a few cans of tuna fish for the cats, both of which joined them outside. The Doctor was just tucking into his third sandwich when a wave of sheer _wrongness_ slammed into him so hard that it took his breath away.

The Master frowned in concern when the Doctor swayed, reaching out to take him by the shoulder. "Doctor...?"

The half-eaten sandwich fell from the Doctor's hand and he nodded shakily at the Master, doing his best to shake off the nausea and dizziness. "I'm alright," he said a bit breathlessly. "Did you feel that?"

Even the cats were paying attention now, Clanker abandoning his post at the Master's side to join Tubbie next to the Doctor. The other Time Lord wrapped an arm around the Doctor, keeping him steady and pulling him close at the same time. "No," he replied, sounding a little unnerved. "Feel what?"

"Something is _very wrong_ here," the Doctor insisted. "I can't place it, but I'm missing something. Something big."

"Just listen to yourself for a moment, Doctor. You're not making sense." The Master scoffed, though there was legitimate worry hidden in his tone. "We're living exactly the same as we were before you tripped on Clanker. Genius move, by the way. The only thing wrong is that you aren't quite yourself, that's all."

He leaned in against the Master and sighed, breathing in his familiar smell. His fiance was probably right, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness that seemed to permeate his very being. He nuzzled into his shoulder and just stayed there for a few minutes, ignoring the constant headache.

"Yes, of course," he murmured finally. "You're right."

"Course I am." The Master pressed a kiss to the top of the Doctor's head. "You should listen to me more. You might learn something."

He chuckled quietly, content for the moment. "I love you," he said softly.

He was a little surprised to hear the Master's hearts race at that simple phrase, his arms tightening around the Doctor as he kissed his head again. He seemed a little out of breath when he finally spoke. "I know," came the quiet reply. "Always known you _must _have, stubborn bastard."  
>"Watch who you're calling stubborn. You're not exactly pliable either," he pointed out, chuckling.<p>

The Master rolled his eyes. "I'm nowhere near as bad as you."

"Doctor!"

A familiar voice had them both looking down the street to see the excitable blonde, today dressed in turquoise go-go boots and a matching cardigan. Odd...the Doctor seemed to recall being in the backyard, yet now they were quite clearly in the front yard...

"Hello, Jo!" he called cheerfully as she approached.

She smiled and knelt down beside him, examining the bandage around his head before giving his shoulder a light squeeze. "I sure am glad to see you up and about again," she told him brightly. "We all heard the news, of course, but the Master didn't want too many visitors until you were feeling better."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the Master, who just shrugged and picked up another sandwich. "Weeeeell. I'm a bit better now. Conscious and out of bed."

Jo laughed lightly, giving him a fond smile. "Definitely an improvement." She helped herself to a sandwich.

The Master couldn't help but grin a bit. "My dear Jo, won't you stay for a while and have a sandwich or two?"

She grinned right back. "How very kind of you, Master. I think I will." She finished off her sandwich and sucked off her fingers. "Mmm, cucumber and cream cheese. Nothing better than the Master's famous sandwiches."

"They are not _famous_," the Master scoffed.

"They ought to be," Jo shot back with a smile. "Anyway! I'd better be off. You two take care of yourselves." She leaned in to give each Time Lord a kiss on the cheek and pet both cats before getting back to her feet. The Doctor had to admire her ability to balance in those shoes.

"Oh, Jo, why don't you come around for dinner next week?" the Doctor suggested. "I'm sure Master's going to make something very clever."

She didn't hesitate before answering. "Ooh, yes, alright! Just let me know when." She gave them a cheery wave before heading on her way down the street. The Time Lords watched her go with fond smiles.

"It's always pleasing to know that one of your pets turned out alright," the Master chuckled, grinning at the Doctor. He just scowled and shoved him lightly.

.

Most of that week was dedicated solely to getting the Doctor back on his feet and just as strong as he had been prior to the accident. Time Lords were an incredibly resilient race, and it wasn't long before the gash had healed enough to take the bandage off and take out the stitches. They celebrated that night with Thai style duck curry and white wine. The Master had always been fond of making an impression, and his incredible aptitude at fine dining always left the Doctor in awe and completely stuffed.

"I feel like Tubbie," the Doctor laughed, sprawled across the couch with the Master's head resting lightly in his lap. His bare feet rested lightly on the ottoman beside two half-full glasses of champagne and he sighed contentedly, fingers carding through the Master's hair.

That made the Master chuckle, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of the Doctor's hand in his hair. "My dear Doctor, you could never be fat, no matter how much you eat. You will always be a bean pole, I'm afraid."

"You make it sound like a very serious condition." He reached over for his glass, taking a sip before setting it back down. "Promise you won't let me die of bean pole."

The Master laughed again, a hand brushing gently across the Doctor's thigh. "I won't let you die of bean pole," he promised mock seriously.

"Oh good. I feel much better now." He pressed a kiss to the other man's forehead, still stroking over his hair absently. "I wonder sometimes what life would be like without you," he murmured thoughtfully. "All those years of fighting, yet somehow we wound up exactly where we started." His fiance had gone very quiet now, but that was nothing new. The Master had trouble expressing emotions, and after all the lives of pain and sorrow that he'd been through, the Doctor could hardly blame him.

He felt the name on his tongue and had to speak it, his fingers slipping down to the other Time Lord's back as he leaned in, his lips brushing the Master's ear gently. "Koschei," he whispered, the name feeling strange and heavy on his lips. He felt the Master shudder and heard his breath catch.

"You...you shouldn't...call me that anymore..." the Master sounded a little shaken, his voice surprisingly breathless.

"Why not...Koschei?" He repeated the name, feeling daring and bold today. It had been years since he'd heard that name, let alone said it. Centuries of disuse made it seem old and forbidden, but that didn't stop the Master from shivering again, and the Doctor knew it wasn't from cold.

"D-Doctor..." He sounded terribly unlike himself now, but not in a bad way. Long fingers crept to his waist, tugging his shirt out from where it was tucked neatly into his trousers.

"Say it," the Doctor heard himself breathe out, a hand slowly sliding down beneath the Master's waistband. There was another soft gasp, a hand clutching tightly at the Doctor's thigh and sending a jolt of sensation through him.

"I...I can't...Doctor _stop..._"

But he didn't stop. His bold fingers slipped beneath the Master's boxers, brushing lightly over hardening flesh. "Say it," he repeated. "Say it, Koschei..."

He heard the Time Lord whimper at that, his hips pressing into his hand instinctively. "Nnn...Th...Theta..."

The Doctor smiled, giving the Master a gentle stroke before withdrawing his hand and laying him out on the couch. He tugged his trousers down and tossed them aside before covering the Time Lord's body with his own.

"My Koschei," he murmured, and made love to him, passionate and slow, for the first time since his accident.

.  
>.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my dear readers! Have I mentioned I love you? Seriously. I really look forward to all the reviews I get after every chapter. Keep it up :) No smut here, but there is actual plot! Hurray! I hope you enjoy, and review please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The one thing the Master dreaded the most about living with the Doctor was the screaming. It was inevitable. Every night without fail, the Doctor woke up screaming and shaking and sweating. This night was no different from the others.

"Shh, Doctor, it's me, shhh..." the Master hushed him softly, gathering the taller man in his arms and holding him firmly. The Doctor struggled, still half-asleep, but the Master didn't let him go, hearts aching painfully in his chest as he waited.

Eventually the screaming quieted to whimpering, and the Doctor clutched at the Master tightly, still shaking violently, his naked body coated with cold sweat. "It's the same dream again," he whispered hoarsely. "Every night. I keep telling you to regenerate but you _don't _you just _die_..."

"I'm here," the Master tried to reassure him. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, Doctor. No more dying for me."

The Doctor just sobbed, burying his face in his fiance's chest. "I can't lose you, I _can't_," he moaned. The Master held him tighter, stroking his hair and murmuring softly in Gallifreyan.

"Strength, Doctor. Be strong for me."

But it killed the Master to know he could never say those words that the Doctor wanted to hear so badly..._it's just a dream..._

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

The Master got up early the next morning, gently untangling the Doctor from him and sliding out of bed. Being as quiet as he could, he moved to the closet and got dressed in his immaculate suit, same as ever. He hesitated for a moment before leaving, grabbing a sticky note and pen and scrawling a brief message: _going for a walk, will pick up more milk. Be back soon, don't panic._

He set the pen down and debated for a moment on where to stick it, before inspiration struck and he pressed it to the Doctor's forehead. Chuckling quietly, he gave the sleeping Time Lord a brief kiss on the lips and left the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

She was waiting just outside for him, a tall, blonde woman with a daring scarlet dress and matching fingernails. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a toe tapping inside her high heeled shoes. The Master was equal parts annoyed and amused to see her.

"Really? _Lucy?_ That's the best you could do?"

Lucy smiled and turned her head, revealing the hand-shaped bruise across her cheek. "No, it gets better."

The Master rolled his eyes and started to walk down the street, Lucy falling into step beside him. "Is this supposed to be a guilt trip? Using my stupid human wife with a _bruise_?"

Lucy scoffed, glaring at him. "Look, all I had to go off of was your memories or his, and I didn't think you wanted me to be any of _his _girlfriends. The bruise was just an added bonus."

"Fine, whatever." The Time Lord sighed, irritated.

"It's going to be difficult to get whatever information you want out of me when you're behaving like this," Lucy pointed out mildly, smirking a little. She smoothed down her dress, heels clicking as she walked along the sidewalk beside the Master.

She knew. Of _course_ she knew, and she was still making him ask. What a total-

No, no, he had to keep calm and stay on top of this. If he was going to get what he wanted, it would be in his best interests to be polite.

"Alright, fine. Perhaps there are a few things I want to know."

Lucy just smiled at him, waiting. She must know how irritating she was.

The Master took a deep, calming breath, and continued. "Why did you send him here with a _concussion?_ Was there any point in that?"

The blonde admired her nails for a few moments before speaking. "Actually yes," she began. "It makes it easier for him to acquire fake memories and accept them as truth that way. It's a wonderful excuse, you see. So long as something makes sense to him, a memory or whatever it may be, his brain fills in the gaps and accepts it. You Time Lords are terribly clever, but even you can be tricked."

She was quiet for a moment, and the Master was about to state his next question, but she held up a scarlet tipped finger. "Let me finish. He genuinely _has _a concussion, as well. I couldn't change that even if I wanted to. Remember, neither of you are physically in this world. All of your genuine ailments can't be cured here. The Doctor just _thinks_ he's healed because he wants to be, and his mind accepts this place as reality." She considered him for a moment. "Done now. Next question."

"Will he be alright?" the Master blurted out without thinking.

Lucy looked rather amused. "Dear me, you worry so much about him! It's just a bump on the head. He'll be fine," she reassured him.

The Master nodded, slightly embarrassed. "He makes a habit of getting into trouble," he tried to explain, mumbling a bit. He cleared his throat. "The other thing I wanted to ask...after he finds out, what happens if he wants to stay?"

There was something like understanding in her eyes, and her voice was a bit softer as she replied. "Even my power is limited. I do not have the ability to keep either of you here after he has discovered the truth. This world will dissolve and I will send you both back from where I found you. For him, he'll be safely back in his TARDIS, but you-"

"-Yes, yes I know," the Master interrupted. "You don't have to remind me of that." He was quiet for a moment as they kept walking, and to his surprise he found himself in front of the local grocery story. He must not have been paying much attention to where he was going. Or perhaps Lucy had a hand in this.

"So even you, with your so-called _incredible power_, can't do anything to let us stay like this if he wants?" the Master asked, his tone sulky as he walked inside the grocery store and picked up a basket. "There's no way at all for us to be together after he finds out?"

The look she gave him was sympathetic. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "Only one of you came into my realm still living. Only one of you can go out. This world you see now is held together by your minds combined. Once he sees it for what it is, it will crumble and I will send you both back."

The Master was silent again as he mulled over that, putting several cans of cat food into his basket and moving over to browse through the dairy. The cats were fond of whole milk, so he picked up a half gallon of that to put in the basket, but Lucy stayed his hand. "You might want to go with the full gallon," she remarked with a knowing smile.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but no answer was forthcoming. "I've got one more request," he said, setting the milk back down and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Explain it to him. Don't just send him back wondering what the hell happened. And..." he hesitated slightly. "I want to say goodbye to him before he has to go. Give us a meeting, all three of us, where we can explain it to him. After nearly a millennia...I want him to know."

Lucy smiled slightly and stepped in closer, giving the Master a light kiss on the cheek. "There's so much more to you than I thought, back when I first met you," she remarked. "As much as I'm sure you hate to hear it...there is some good in you." Her smile was a bit sad. "You can have your meeting."

The Master was about to respond, but Lucy turned away, and he caught sight of the Doctor, presumably looking for him.

"He can't see me," Lucy remarked. "But in either case, I think I'll be going. You know how to find me."

"Wait, but you haven't-!"

It was too late. She was already gone, and the Doctor was approaching him looking harried and anxious. He sighed, ignoring the other Time Lord for now as he picked up a gallon of the whole milk like Lucy had suggested and set it into the basket on his arm. A moment later the Doctor was on his other arm, sounding out of breath and a bit panicky.

"Master! I found you!"

The Master rolled his eyes. "I left a note, didn't you see it? I haven't been gone long at all, you know."

But the Doctor just shook his head. "No, no, I saw it, but I had to come find you, because, because..."

The Time Lord sighed. "Spit it out, then. Has something happened?"

The Doctor's eyes were wide. "Did you know Tubbie was a girl?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize profusely for the massive delay. I got caught up in school and I've been working hard at all of that, so here's a longer chapter than usual. Review as usual, I love you all 3**

The Doctor's rather confusing outburst about Tubbie's gender of course meant something entirely different. He seemed to be having difficulty trying to say what he really meant, and it wasn't until he'd dragged the Master back home that the other Time Lord understood.****

There was a litter of newborn kittens in his coat closet.****

The Master stared. He would have nearly dropped the milk if the Doctor hadn't taken it from him earlier. He turned his stunned gaze to his fiance, who was grinning a little sheepishly.****

**"**How did we not notice Tubbie's a _girl_?" he managed to get out.****

A moment later they both burst out laughing, still quite shocked at the sudden addition of seven new members to their household. It took some time before they calmed, both starting to move to the kitchen simply by habit.****

**"**Can we keep them?" the Doctor asked hopefully, setting the kettle on the stove and leaning back against the counter.****

The Master sighed. He should have seen this one coming. Not-Lucy's cryptic message to buy more milk...of course she knew. "That's seven more cats, Doctor. Seven _kittens, _and you remember how crazy these two were. That brings our total to nine. Can we really handle that?"****

The Doctor was already breaking out the puppy eyes, adopting the pout that had gotten him so many things he'd wanted in the past. "Oh _please _Master! They're Tubbie and Clanger's children! We can't just _abandon_them!"****

The Master rubbed his temples and groaned. "Oh _don't_be so dramatic. We wouldn't abandon them, we'd give them to Jo or something. She'd like a kitten or two." His fiance was sulking in the corner still. "Oh for Rassilon's sake!" he exclaimed, irritable at how the Doctor had somehow won this argument before it had even started. "Look, we'll talk about this later. Let me think about it."****

**"**Fine." The Doctor was still a little pouty, but he knew just as well as the Master that he'd already won and the kittens would be staying.****

**"**I'll tell you what," the Master said after a moment, inspiration striking. "Treat me nicely and it might help your chances."****

The Doctor's eyes brightened and a smirk crossed his lips, the sulk instantly disappearing. "Dear, dear Master. Are you _always_in the mood?"****

The other Time Lord laughed, pulling the Doctor in close and holding him by the hips lightly. "Aren't you?"****

That made him laugh as well. "Shut it."****

The Master grinned lazily. "Make me."****

He did.****

**.****  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>**.******

Several passionate rounds of filthy sex later, the Doctor yawned and curled up against the Master, the both of them aching pleasantly.****

**"**Mmm. Impressive, Doctor. I think your skill is improving," the Master purred, content. His arms draped lazily around his lover, holding him close. There was a happy sigh as the Doctor nuzzled lightly against him and stretched.****

**"**I'm always impressive," the taller man pointed out. "Particularly when I'm working specifically to impress."****

They both yawned almost simultaneously and laughed at each other, comfortably snuggled together.****

**"**A nap," the Master declared, holding him a little closer. "Then we'll talk about your stupid kittens."****

That made the Doctor scowl and bite his lover hard, right over where a bruise was already beginning to form. "They are not _stupid_."****

The Master raised an eyebrow. "You realize the biting only turns me on, don't you?"****

**"**Of course." The Doctor smiled, a little sheepish. That just made his husband laugh and ruffle his hair.****

**"**Go to sleep," he said, pressing a kiss to the Doctor's forehead.****

The taller man smiled and yawned, closing his eyes and relaxing against the other. "Fine," he replied, voice a little muffled against the Master's chest. "But we're talking about the kittens later."****

The Master chuckled. "I know, idiot."****

It wasn't long at all before the two fell asleep, plural hearts beating in time.****

**.****  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>**.******

The seven kittens grew disturbingly fast. In mere days, their eyes had opened and they were stumbling around the house, tripping over their own paws and just looking plain adorable. The Doctor was cooing over them like the proud mother he was, picking each kitten up and kissing them on the top of the head, just between the ears. Of the seven, five were girls. Before they knew it, the kittens were four weeks old and Tubbie had nearly lost all her pudge.****

**"**I think it's about time we named them," the Doctor said one morning, sprawled on the living room floor with all seven of the kittens gamboling across his chest and curled up against him. He kissed three pink noses almost without thinking, glancing over at the Master. ****

**"**Don't you worry about that," the Master chuckled. "I've already got them collars." He'd told himself before not to get attached, none of this was real, but he couldn't resist. He'd been just as charmed as the Doctor with the adorable balls of fluff. ****

**"**You named them by yourself?" the Doctor looked wounded, a black and grey tabby on his chest turning her attention to the Master as well.****

The Time Lord frowned slightly, getting up from the couch to retrieve the collars from a desk drawer. "That was our agreement, Doctor. We can keep the kittens so long as I get to name them," he reminded him.****

**"**Oh. Right." The Doctor rubbed the back of his head and sat up, the kitten sliding into his lap. She gave him an irritated look before stalking over to the Master. The smaller man smiled, scooping her up. ****

**"**You are Luna," he told her, fastening a black collar around her neck. He set her down and Luna curled up against his side, purring.****

As if understanding, the six remaining kittens fell into line. The Master chuckled, picking up the two boys of the group. They were nearly identical, both pure white. "These two are Flim and Flam," he declared.****

The Doctor grinned as the Master went through each kitten, naming them and fastening on a collar. Fluttershy, Trixie, Scootaloo, Applejack...by the time he had finished, the Doctor was wiping away tears of mirth, laughing so hard his sides ached. The Master scowled at him, but it was hard to look intimidating when covered in mewling kittens.****

**"**I named them what I wanted," he said defensively. "And the names fit."****

The Doctor wiped his eyes, still amused at the names the Master chose. "They do fit," he agreed, grinning. "I can't help but notice a theme."****

**"**My Little Pony is a brilliant program!" the Master growled, arms folded across his chest.****

The Doctor just burst out laughing again.****

**.****  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>**.******

When the Doctor woke, he was back in the TARDIS. He groaned, crumpled up on the floor against the wall. His eyes opened reluctantly, but his vision was blurred, and the dim, flickering lights weren't helping much.**  
><strong>  
>"Wha..."<strong><strong>

He coughed dryly and sat up with an effort, wincing when it made his head throb with pain. He reached back to touch the base of his skull. His hair was matted with dried blood from a deep gash there and he shuddered, taking a deep breath. ****

**"**What...happened?" he asked the empty console room, but there was no response. Everything was fuzzy and confused. "I remember...the Master..."****

He shook his head and stopped a second later when it made his vision blur worse than ever and his skull throb. "Must have been a dream," he murmured thickly. "Master's dead. Saw it happen, I burned his body, he's dead." The grief that accompanied this recollection was almost soothing. It was something solid, something he _knew._****

**"**Hit my head and had a funny dream," he told himself firmly. "We would never...he wouldn't ever want...a _domestic life _with me." The Doctor snorted with humorless laughter. What a strange dream. Engaged to be married to the Master, living a happy, peaceful life, with a litter of kittens. It would never happen. It _couldn't_happen. Even if the other Time Lord wasn't dead, it had been centuries since they had been friends. Neither of them would never want a life like that anyway. It would be too dull, too slow. ****

**"**Taking the slow path on Earth with the Master and kittens. What a nightmare."****

Still, his hearts ached in his chest at the thought. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, living with him. He'd been happy in his dream, happier than he ever imagined he could be. Despite everything they'd gone through together, a part of him had never forgotten the past he'd had with the Master, the life they might have lived together, if only Theta Sigma hadn't been so foolish. Getting married...now that had been a terrible choice, the first of many more to come. If he'd only _stayed_with Koschei, stayed with his best friend, maybe things would be different now.****

And really, if he were to marry anyone and have it stick...****

**"**Stop it, Doctor, now you're just being stupid," he told himself, sighing. "The Master is dead, and Ko-" Oh that _name. _It hurt far more than he expected just trying to say it out loud. "K..Kosch..."****

He swallowed thickly, choking on that nickname, on all the memories it brought back. His best friend, his companion, roommate, his whole world during those Academy days. He remembered the feel of his friend's hand in his, the sound of his laughter as they ran through those red fields, the tall grass whipping at their bodies. They would abandon those ridiculous robes and play in the golden streams beneath silver trees, innocent, naive, carefree. ****

He remembered that one night, the feel of Koschei's lips on his, their naked bodies pressed together, so delicious and perfect. The muffled groans, nails scratching against skin, the sound of labored breathing and the whimpers that came with every movement until everything was perfect and right and it was too much. Theta had been so convinced nothing could ever be as right as that moment ever again, and it was utterly _terrifying_. A few days later, he ran. Left his Koschei, his home, and never stopped, not realizing he was destroying both of their lives in one fell swoop. The Doctor was so lost in his thoughts that it took him time to realize there were hot tears streaming down his cheeks and he was sobbing uncontrollably into his knees, hugging himself and rocking back and forth.****

_He's dead..._****

_Never got to tell him how much I..._****

_Oh Koschei...I'm so sorry..._****

**"**Doctor..._Doctor!_**"******

The Doctor's eyes snapped open and he woke with a start, the Master's worried face hovering over his. ****

**"**Oh good, you're awake. Don't...do that again, alright?" he snapped, trying not to sound concerned when he clearly was.****

The Doctor just shook his head slowly, wincing at the throbbing headache at the base of his skull. That...dream...it had been so vivid. And so familiar. He was surprised to feel hot tears on his face and wiped them off with a sleeve, his whole body trembling slightly. He tried to sit up, but the Master pushed him back down. ****

**"**Just relax," he ordered, stroking his hair and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm going to get you a drink."****

**"**Feel terrible," the Doctor mumbled, finally getting words out. Emotionally and physically, he just felt worn. Exhausted. He didn't want the Master to go, reaching out to catch his wrist. "Please stay," he implored. "Please. Nightmares. Don't want to be alone right now."****

The smaller Time Lord sighed a bit and climbed back into bed beside the other. "Alright, fine," he agreed, his voice gentle as he pulled the Doctor into his arms. "Just breathe. I've got you." He held the Doctor close and stroked his hair. His reassuring murmurs slipped into Gallifreyan after a few moments. Hearing that language felt nice, comforting. It felt like home. The Doctor relaxed, eyes closing.****

After a few moments, the Master began to sing quietly, an old lullaby that he recalled from his home planet. Holding the Doctor close, the Gallifreyan song reverberating between them, the Master couldn't help but remember their childhood together. Koschei had been prone to rather violent nightmares from the moment he looked into the Untempered Schism. On particularly bad nights, he would crawl into bed with Theta, who would just hold him. He would fall asleep to the sound of his voice, either speaking gently to him or singing quietly. ****

Now, the Master supposed, it was his turn to do so for the Doctor. He kept singing until he felt the other man finally fall into an uneasy sleep, his breathing slowing and his mind calming. The Master fell silent, kissing the other man's forehead lightly once more. For a long moment he just lay there with him, until he couldn't stand the silence and slipped out of bed, gently untangling the Doctor from him. The other Time Lord stirred and made a sleepy sound but didn't wake, curling back against the pillows. Smiling slightly at him, the Master left the room, closing the bedroom door gently behind him.****

He found her waiting for him in the kitchen, arms folded across his chest. She was different this time, and it took a moment to recall. That princess...no, queen from Atlantis, the one he had seduced into betraying her husband, at least until the Doctor had got in the way of his schemes, as per usual. ****

**"**..Do you just appreciate reminding me of women I've mistreated? Is that what this is?" he asked in a low voice.****

Galleia shrugged one shoulder and smiled, tossing her absurdly curly hair for no apparent reason. "I pick the forms of women you found pleasing in your memories. I believe you took to Galleia much better than Lucy, so it seemed natural to make the change."****

The Master scoffed. "I did not find her _pleasing._She was the queen, I was plotting to take over. She was the means to an end, that's all."****

Galleia smirked, turning away from him to start picking through the refrigerator. "Enough. You called me here for a reason. Now tell me of it."****

He glared at her back, crossing his arms over his chest. "...It's the Doctor."****

**"**Isn't it always? Continue."****

This woman irritated him more than anything, but he didn't have much of a choice here. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before freezing. Oh no...was he picking up the Doctor's habits? He brushed that aside. He'd think on it later.****

**"**The nightmare he just had...it was different from the others. Much worse, and he talked..." the Master explained, unable to keep a note of worry out of his voice. ****

Galleia closed the refrigerator after a few moments and just watched the Time Lord, a strange expression on her face. "He's finally woke up, in his reality. He knows the truth now, though he may not understand and will probably deny it. He seems fond of repression."****

The Master frowned. "But he's been here for ages, what do you mean he's only just woken up properly?"****

**"**Time," she said with a shrug. "It shouldn't surprise you that it is different here. Your Doctor is injured, in mind and body. He slept for several days, and now he has woken. My power over him is not so strong that I can keep him here against his will. While he wants to stay, while his mind is drifting, he is mine."****

**"**He's not _yours_," the Master snapped. The news had him on edge and irritable. He'd known all along that this would be temporary, that he wouldn't be able to keep the Doctor forever, but that didn't stop him from wishing, from _wanting_him to stay.****

**"**I apologize," Galleia said smoothly. "He is yours, of course. However, I believe you understood my intention." She watched him for a few moments, something like pity crossing her face. "I am sorry I cannot do more for you. I have seen how important he is to you."****

The Time Lord sighed and turned away. "He's everything," he murmured. "I don't know how he does it, or why I need him like I do."****

His companion was silent for a moment. "Then I suggest you return to him," she said softly. "You may not have much time left."****

They were interrupted by a quiet mew, and the Master sighed a little, scooping up the kitten in his arms. "Trixie, you're supposed to be in bed with everyone else," he told her, stroking her absently. Her star spangled cape that the Doctor had made for her had gotten a little tangled up in her paws, and he rearranged it gently, careful not to hurt her. By the time he looked back up, Galleia was gone.****

Sighing, the Master carried Trixie back up to bed, setting her down with her siblings before climbing into bed with the Doctor. It was a long time before he finally fell asleep.****


	6. Chapter 6

When the Doctor woke, he was alone.

His senses told him that he'd slept for a long time, far more than he was accustomed to. It was early in the afternoon already, and he'd had the most vivid nightmares. Sighing, he sat up, glancing at the bedside table. The Master's place beside him was cold; he'd been out of bed for some time.

There was a sticky note on his bare thigh, and he nearly smiled as he plucked it off. He recognized the Master's neat handwriting instantly.

_Dearest Doctor, _it read. _Taking the kittens to get their shots. Be home soon, but call if you need me. Didn't want to wake you up, you seemed a little ill. Breakfast/lunch/whatever the hell it is is in the microwave. I love you._

It was signed in Gallifreyan, the intricate language made mostly of circles spelling out _Koschei_. The Doctor smiled slightly and caressed the note with a thumb. It wasn't like the Master to say 'I love you' at all, let alone on a sticky note, nor to sign his name as Koschei. That was a forbidden name, something the Doctor was only rarely allowed to call him, and it made him nervous.

"Something's going on," he murmured, and slipped quietly out of bed.

Despite the promise of food in the microwave, the Doctor just couldn't bring himself to work up an appetite. He felt strangely drained, empty, and a quick glance in the mirror confirmed that the reason he felt like he'd been crying was because he _had_. Dried tear tracts trailed down his face. Taking a deep breath, he splashed his face with cold water, trying to wake a little more life in him. It didn't work.

He could hear the rain coming down on the rooftop and sighed. It certainly _felt_ like a rainy day. His head hurt and he was emotionally exhausted from the nightmares that had plagued him.

"What's wrong with you, Doctor?" he asked his reflection. The Master had suggested illness, but that wasn't what this felt like. It felt like...heartsbreak.

He hardly even noticed his legs carrying him down the stairs and out into the backyard until he felt the thick wet raindrops sliding down his face. He plopped down on the grass in his jim jams, just letting the rain fall down thick and steady, soaking through his clothes. He didn't feel the cold. He didn't feel much at all, to be honest.

He found himself speaking out loud, to the rain, perhaps, or to himself. He wasn't quite sure. Whoever was listening, he supposed. "Something's wrong," he murmured. "So very, _very_ wrong and I know what it is but I don't."

The Doctor's thoughts drifted to his nightmares and he tilted his head back, closing his eyes. "Alone in the TARDIS," he informed the rain quietly. "Just me and the old girl and a cold cup of tea. But everything _hurts_. It's the worst feeling in the universe, being alone. Because there's this great big gaping hole in my hearts and I need to _fill it_ with something but I don't have the energy. Everything means nothing and I can't care if the whole universe dies around me. Because I'll always be _alone._"

Tears were falling now, mixing with the rain and tasting salty on his lips and tongue. This was worse than pain. It was emptiness.

"_Why_?" he asked the sky, in a voice that was choked with sobs. "_Why_ does it hurt? Why can't I _feel_? What's happening to me?"

No answer came, and the Doctor just rocked and sobbed and hugged himself, not knowing why it hurt so much and why he felt so alone when the Master was only out for a bit, he'd be home soon. But somehow, deep inside, he knew this was wrong. He knew he was alone. He was the last one, the only one, and this was a _lie_.

When the Master found him an hour and a half later, he was soaked to the bone and utterly numb, unable to move in his ridiculous grief that he didn't understand. The Master's hearts broke to see him like this, and without speaking he scooped the sobbing Time Lord up a little awkwardly in his arms and brought him inside.

"Doctor. Shhh. Breathe."

He sat them both down on the couch, the Doctor in his lap, and just stroked his hair, kissing his forehead and holding him tight. He was scared. The Doctor _knew_ what was happening, and any moment could be his last with the man he loved so fiercely and so much that his dying wish was that he could have him, even if it was all a dream. None of this was real, at least not for the Doctor. The Master had known that from the beginning, and the more time he spent with him, the more convinced he was that he should have said something, should have set aside his stubbornness just to have the Doctor at his side.

The Master knew he could have never done that. Not since Koschei died and the drums had swallowed him whole until he was nothing but a shattered mess desperate for revenge against the man who'd broken him in the first place.

"I've got you," the Master whispered, but the words sounded hollow, even to him. He held the Doctor close and wept.

The Doctor didn't let himself think about it. He didn't want to ruin it, whatever this was. He pushed the nightmares to the back of his mind, along with the dreaded truth that he refused to let himself know. He was _happy_ here. Happier than he could remember being in a very, very long time, and he wouldn't let himself ruin that.

"You're sick," the Master had lied, the words sounding fake even to him, and the Doctor shut him up with a fierce kiss. They made love until neither of them could move, round after round until all they had the strength to do was curl up against each other and wish for more time, naked on the floor of their living room.

"I love you," the Doctor whispered, tracing his fingers across the Master's still slightly flushed cheek. He was beautiful like this, no, he'd always been beautiful. For as long as the Doctor had ever known him, he'd loved his Koschei, his Master. Why had it taken him so long to admit it?

The Master smiled, affection in his brown eyes, and opened his mouth to speak, but the Doctor pressed a finger against his lips.

"I love you," he repeated, almost brokenly. "So..._so_ much, and I should have told you earlier. I guess I just...didn't want to know. Everyone knew it but me. Even Alistair knew it." He couldn't help but laugh. "I dreamed of you and told him so and he laughed at me. Even he knew."

The other Time Lord laughed as well, holding his lover close. "You dreamed of me?" he asked curiously. "When you were that crochety old man at UNIT? I want to hear about this."

"Yeah," he admitted sheepishly, his flushed cheeks going even pinker with embarrassment. "You were laughing that stupid evil laugh of yours in Atlantis, with that crystal. You and your stupid beard." He smiled fondly in recollection. "I loved that regeneration."

The Master stilled for a moment before relaxing and smiling, giving the Doctor a light kiss. "Tell me more."

They were interrupted by a gaggle of kittens, all mewing loudly and climbing up across them. "There are innocent ears here," the Doctor said with a laugh, stroking Scootaloo when she started to nibble his hair. "Ask me later."

The Master wanted to be annoyed at the interruption, but with Luna purring and tucking herself under his chin, he couldn't be. He just laughed and petted her, comfortable where he was on the living room floor with his Doctor and their kittens. It was so domestic he could hardly bear it, if he thought about it, so he didn't, contenting himself instead with the warmth he felt from the Doctor's earlier confession, the feel of a lover's skin against his and the steady purring of seven kittens and two cats.

"I love you too," he told the Doctor, who just smiled at him and closed his eyes.

"We're going on a road trip," the Master announced, looking around at his little family. Ten pairs of eyes all looked up at him, bemused.

"We have a TARDIS," the Doctor pointed out.

The Master shrugged."We're going on a road trip and we'll leave in a few hours. It'll be fun, I promise." He stole a quick kiss and gently nudged several kittens off him before sitting up and stretching. He was sore in all the right places, and it felt good. Real. He wanted to hang on to that feeling.

The Doctor watched him and shook his head, chuckling. "Okay. Where are we going on this road trip?" He sat up as well, moving Scootaloo away from more tender parts of his body. She meowed, pawing at his arm.

"No idea," the Master said with a grin. "Let's just _go_."

That made the Doctor laugh and lean in for a kiss. "You're starting to sound like me," he reprimanded lightly. The Master scowled and shoved him.

"Go pack. Your Master says so," he told him, sticking his tongue out.

"And does my Master expect me to pack for him?"

He paused for a moment, considering. "Yes," he said decisively. "I'm going over to Jo's to ask if she can babysit for us."

The Doctor pouted. "We're not taking the cats with us?"

"No, idiot. Of course not. Don't argue, just go pack."

The other Time Lord sulked as he made his way up the stairs, opening up the closet and pulling out the dusty suitcases. They hardly ever used them. Most of their vacations were in the TARDIS, actually, but it had been some time now...since he hurt himself.

The Doctor frowned slightly. Why had they not taken the old girl for a spin since then? He hadn't even thought about how strange it was until now. Usually they did weekends with her, just for a quick trip, but they hadn't even so much as gone close to her since the Doctor had fallen down the stairs.

He packed slowly, folding shirts and jeans and tucking them away with practiced ease into the suitcases. That overwhelming feeling of wrongness had returned, and he swayed with the discomfort of it. He'd known for a long time that something was off here, something was very not right, but he'd been content to ignore it, satisfied with the life he was living here. It wasn't something he could just ignore anymore, not when his TARDIS had something to do with it.

There were some lines that should not be crossed when it came to the Doctor. Messing with his TARDIS was one of them. He closed his eyes for a moment and the dreams returned to him. The heartsache of grief, with no one but the TARDIS to comfort him...

By the time he came back down the stairs, he had some idea of what was happening, but he didn't understand completely. He'd have to ask the Master, demand that the man tell him. If he even really _was_ the Master. The Doctor was starting to question even that.

The other Time Lord was in the kitchen when the Doctor returned. The cats were all at Jo's now, apparently, though the Doctor was having trouble believing that. He was having difficulty believing any of this. Oh, his head _ached_...

When the Master turned and met his fiance's eyes, he knew. He swallowed, feeling as though a weight had dropped into his gut. "Took you longer than I expected," he said quietly. "I almost started hoping that you wouldn't ever...that you'd..." He shook his head, feeling a hard lump form in his throat and cursing himself for it. He reached out for the Doctor, wanting to cup his cheek, but to his surprise, his hand had been rendered transparent, passing straight through the Time Lord's skin. He swore under his breath as the Doctor's eyes widened.

"So...you're not real," he finally said, his voice nearly a whisper. His hand extended, fingers brushing air where they should be touching his lover's face.

The Master shook his head, nearly choking on that lump now. "I'm dead," he whispered, eyes sparkling with moisture. "Real enough here but...I'm dead."

"A projection." The Doctor's voice was thick with emotion, his vision starting to blur with unshed tears. "My Koschei. Dead. Just like in my dreams. But those aren't dreams at all, are they?"

The other Time Lord shivered noticeably at the name. "Doctor..."

It was too late. Everything and nothing made sense and the world around them was spinning, melting, disappearing until all that remained was the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the long wait. It's been very busy recently and this chapter has been particularly difficult to write. I was planning on making this the last chapter, but there will be one more to follow it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Doctor had been to many dark places before. The most memorable was a planet with a sun that had long since gone dark, and a strange species that feared the light so much they stole their victims' eyes.

This was worse than even that.

The Doctor was usually fairly good at adjusting to changes in light. He could see better than any human in the dark once he got used to it. But this? This was nothing like that. The longer he stood there, the darker it seemed to get, until he stood there shivering in the oppressive darkness. It felt like it was closing in on him, squeezing him. The throbbing in his head wasn't helping matters much.

"Hullo?" he called hesitantly, but his voice was weak and frightened. The sound was quickly stifled and he took a shuddering breath.

A hazy memory of a grumpy old man in velvet and ruffles accompanied by a girl with short blonde hair and an even shorter skirt resurfaced. Both were frightened, but the older gentleman didn't let it show, instead comforting the girl to the best of his ability. _"We'll do the only thing we can do, Jo. We wait."_

"We wait," the Doctor echoed, sinking down to what he assumed was the ground and pulling his legs up against his chest. He rested his head on his knee and closed his sightless eyes, waiting.

He'd done something like this once before, two lifetimes ago, a hand clasped tightly in his companion's as they trekked through endless darkness, completely silent. Just like then, he closed his eyes and listened to his hearts. And just like then, his sense of time had somehow been cut off, making him feel sick and even more alone. But he could keep track of time if he listened to his hearts, listened to the even, steady beat. He sighed loudly and focused only on the sound of his hearts beating.

Nearly an hour had passed before anything changed. The Doctor jumped violently when he felt a touch on his shoulder and his concentration shattered, brown eyes opening as wide as he could manage and staring about in the darkness. There was a soft feminine laugh.

"Relax, Time Lord. I'm not going to hurt you."

The voice was familiar somehow, but the Doctor couldn't place it. His mind raced furiously, trying to make sense of the situation, but no solutions came to him.

"Where's the Master?" he demanded, his voice hoarse. He wasn't sure, but it almost seemed like it was starting to get lighter, just a little bit at a time.

"I'm here."

The familiar voice almost made him melt with relief, and he reached out in the direction of the voice. The Master chuckled, and a moment later the Doctor felt fingers intertwine with his. He was solid again, real, and the Doctor had to fight down the sudden urge to cry.

"You'll be able to see again in a few moments, Doctor," the woman said. "You single-handedly ripped apart the world I built for you. It's going to take a bit longer for you to see how I have reshaped it."

"Built for me?" the Doctor asked, confused. The Master made a sound that might have been a sob or a laugh beside him, squeezing his hand.

"For us," he said quietly.

The Doctor opened his mouth to ask another question, but a sudden burst of painfully bright light made him cry out and hide his eyes.

"My apologies," said the woman's voice.

The Doctor just scowled, rubbing at his eyes. He felt the Master's hand gently rubbing across his back and relaxed instinctively, taking a deep breath. Soon the Master was massaging the Time Lord's shoulders. The Doctor sighed, letting his hands drop to his sides. His eyes stayed closed against the light, but his head tilted back slightly.

The Master chuckled behind him, but there was an underlying note of sadness there. His companion shivered slightly at the feel of lips on his neck.

"Look at what I've done to you," the Master commented softly, his voice almost longing. "Look at how much you want me. _Need_ me. Why didn't we try this earlier?"

"Stubbornness," the Doctor replied simply. That made them both laugh bitterly. It was so true it hurt. Really the only thing that had kept them apart was sheer stubbornness and a grudgematch that held very little to no genuine hate.

He heard the Master move around him, sliding to his front. "Open your eyes," he murmured. "Trust me."

The Doctor took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

He couldn't keep back a loud gasp, pushing himself to his feet and gazing about. There was a steady hand at his back as he swayed slightly. Chocolate brown eyes swam with tears, taking in the glorious red fields and snow capped mountains. The sky glowed orange above them under the twin suns, and the magnificent Citadel shone in the distance.

"Gallifrey," the Doctor whispered, and the Master nodded beside him.

"It isn't real," spoke the soft, feminine voice behind them. The Doctor had forgotten she was even there. "A replica, drawn from the Master's mind."

The Doctor turned at the voice, taking in the woman behind him. She was tall and slender, long chestnut hair cascading down past her shoulders. Her dress was simple and plain, sleeveless white with a gold sash. She wore no jewelry and her feet were bare, but her tanned skin seemed to shine with a strange light. Her face, though, that was familiar. Shining eyes were complimented by artistic golden paint, coloring her eyelids and arching in patterns across her high cheekbones.

"It's been a very long time, Kronos," the Doctor said with an almost affectionate smile. "Several centuries, I think."

Kronos smiled back at him and lifted one shoulder in a delicate shrug. "Time passes differently in my realm, Doctor. But it has indeed been quite some time since we have seen each other last."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, and the Master sighed a little at his side. Reunions were always boring to him, and besides, Kronos hadn't even been much of a friend to the Doctor. She'd sent him into the vortex of time. How he'd escaped that, the Master had never asked. Perhaps he should have...

"You look...nice," the Doctor was saying awkwardly. "Last I saw you, you were just a big face."

The Master snorted, nudging the Doctor. "Your manners astound me," he informed him.

"What, was that rude?" The shorter of the two just gave him a long look, until the Doctor blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Right, being rude. Sorry."

Kronos chuckled. "You are forgiven, of course."

He beamed back at her before a sudden wince crossed his face and he swayed. The Master instinctively wrapped an arm tight around his waist, his worry showing for a moment.

"Sorry," the Doctor apologized again, smiling weakly. "My head..."

Right, the concussion. The Master frowned. It must be troubling him badly if he was starting to show it here. "Come on," he murmured. "Lay down. Relax, and we'll explain everything."

The Doctor didn't protest as his companion gently tugged him down to the ground. He sighed and sprawled out, his head resting in the Master's lap as he closed his eyes. A cool hand stroked back his hair gently and he relaxed, his breathing getting soft and even. Kronos watched them silently as they lay down in the red grass, smiling faintly at the memories it brought back for the Time Lords.

"You really did concuss yourself." The Master's voice was a bit sheepish. "I don't know how..."

The Doctor chuckled, eyes still closed. "The TARDIS was going mad. I hit the wall hard. I'm assuming it's your fault she panicked?"

"Mine, actually," Kronos interjected, settling herself down in the grass beside them. "I hadn't meant to startle her, but I doubt I could have done much to prevent that. I was drawing your mind into my realm."

"She doesn't respond well to people doing things like that to me," he murmured. The Master was still stroking his mussed hair, and it felt good. "How did you two find each other, anyway? Kronos, last we saw you, you were hellbent on punishing the Master for what he did to you. What happened, exactly?"

Kronos glanced at the Master, indicating it was his story to tell, and he sighed a bit, nodding reluctantly at her as he kept petting the Doctor.

"It's hard to explain," he started, his voice soft. "I still don't understand it exactly, how it all happened." He paused, and the Doctor's brown eyes fluttered open, watching him. Silently he encouraged the other Time Lord to continue.

The Master took a deep breath, still stroking the Doctor's hair gently. "I...died. You were there." He paused, watching his once-lover's face. A shadow had passed over it, one of recollection and grief. After a moment, the Master continued.

"You cried, you begged me to stay. It was so ironic I could hardly stand it. You'd never wanted me until that moment, and it hurt." He hesitated again, but the Doctor was still watching him. "I had a backup plan though, of course. As if I would ever _willingly_ die."

It hurt to talk about this. It was all he could do to get a few sentences out at a time. "It failed though. Horribly. I wasn't just unable to come back, I was thrown backwards into the heart of Space and Time. By sheer accident, I found myself in Kronos' realm."

The Doctor's eyes flickered over to rest on Kronos for a moment before returning to the Master's face. The smaller Time Lord couldn't meet his gaze.

"I was trapped here, with Kronos, who hated me and wanted me punished, with no real body and only half an existence. Oh, it was hell, Doctor. I don't know how long I've been here. Time doesn't move the same way it does in the rest of the universe, but it felt like a millennia before she finally took pity on me." He paused, swallowing a bit and still stroking the Doctor's hair.

"She was going to let me go, to let me die, properly this time. I was scared. I…begged her to let me see you one last time, as my last request. You know the rest."

The Master fell silent, and for several long moments there was no sound. The Doctor's eyes had closed again and he was wincing with every throb of his skull. After a long while, he finally spoke.

"So this…this is what we could have had?" he asked quietly.

Kronos smiled faintly. "This is a fantasy," she explained. "I drew it from the Master's mind and breathed life into it."

The Doctor's eyes opened and he couldn't help but laugh. "You're so domestic," he teased, and the Master glared.

"I cannot keep you here much longer," Kronos said, watching the two of them for a moment. "Now that you understand, Doctor, I have no power over you. I must send you back."

The taller of the two Time Lords sat up abruptly, wincing a bit at the pain it caused but more concerned with the words that had been spoken.

"Send me back?" he echoed. "No! I can't, I don't want to! There's nothing for me there anymore! Let me stay!" He looked at the Master, tears welling up in his brown eyes. "I can't…"

Kronos stood, lifting her skirts as she came to sit down beside the two Time Lords. Gently, she took the Doctor by the chin. "Two of you came to me," she began. "One living, and one only a shell. I cannot change that. One of you will live, and the other will die. My power cannot transcend the natural order of things. I cannot give life, nor take it away." Tears were slowly starting to fall down the Doctor's cheek, and Kronos wiped them away. "I am sorry," she said, and her voice was so sincere that neither of the two could doubt her.

Ignoring the pain in his head, the Doctor gently brushed Kronos' hand aside and got to his feet, starting to pace. The Master's hearts broke to see how hard the man he loved was trying to make this work, and for the first time, he realized what he'd done to his old friend.

"You can't fix this, Doctor," he reminded him quietly. "There's no more fixing me. You can't fix a corpse."

The Doctor whirled on him, eyes glittering with moisture. "Don't. Don't you dare talk to me right now." He was torn between rage and sorrow, pacing back and forth as he tugged violently at his hair. He turned on the Master again, poking him hard in the chest.

"You don't understand, do you? Do you know what it's like to lose _everyone _you've ever loved? And then what, you decide to drag me in here, play games with my head, just so I can lose you all over again?" Tears were falling freely down his face now, and he gave the other Time Lord a rough shove. "Is this all part of your plan? You just want to break me? You're so desperate to win you'll go this far?" A strangled sob burst from his throat and he turned away.

The Master blinked. "Oh yes, because this is all _so _easy on me!" he said sarcastically. "Let me ask _you_ something then, shall I? Do you know what it's like to be _murdered_ by the man you love? Do you know what it's like to be burning, screaming for help, only to have him just stand there and watch you die?"

He gave the Doctor a shove just as hard as the one he received. "Don't you dare act like you're not at fault for any of this. Because it's your fault, Doctor. It is _all_ your fault. We could have been happy together, but no. You _left_ me. You left me for some damn _woman_!" He was starting to get emotional as well, fighting back the lump in his throat. He couldn't be weak right now. He had a point to get across.

The Doctor was at least looking at him now, with a sort of startled realization that made everything hurt that much more.

"All I ever did was love you!" the Master shouted, his voice cracking. "You had your fun with me and threw me away like an old toy. Do you know what that feels like? To think that someone actually _cares _about you, for the first time, only to find out you've been played? That you mean _nothing_ to them?"

He took a deep, shuddering breath. The Doctor looked like he wanted to say something, but the Master wasn't finished.

"Don't you _ever_ act like you're the victim," he said quietly. "You've hurt me far more than I could ever hurt you, and the worst part is that I still…" He swallowed. "I still love you. And I always will. No matter what you did to me, I _still_ cared. I've loved you more than you could ever _imagine_. Now you'll know what you ended before it even started."

The Master turned away, realizing for the first time since they'd started arguing that Kronos had disappeared. Angrily, he wiped away a few stray tears and ordered himself not to break down. He hated that he wanted to run into the Doctor's arms, to feel safe and comforted and loved. The life they had been living wasn't real to the Doctor like it had been to him. The thought that the Doctor had actually loved him was a stupid fantasy. He really ought to just die and stop tormenting himself like this, but the Master had always been a sadistic creature.

To his surprise, he felt himself being pulled into an embrace. He fought it fiercely, but the Doctor didn't let go.

"I'm sorry," he heard the other man whisper, and despite himself he let out a choked sob.

"You think just saying that will—"

His protest was silenced by a kiss, a soft, reassuring, passionate sort of kiss, the kind that he'd been yearning for so desperately that he returned it without thought. He didn't want this to end. He didn't want to die. He was scared and he wanted the Doctor to take him somewhere that he'd be safe, but it was too late for that. It was too late for a lot of things.

They'd reached a sort of understanding when the kiss broke, and neither of them spoke. Instead, the Doctor just held the Master close to his chest, fingers absently stroking through the smaller man's hair. The Master clung to him, breathing in his scent and wishing fiercely that he'd been less stubborn, that Theta hadn't been such a selfish bastard, that they had had the happy lives they had both deserved.

"I'm going to talk to Kronos," the Doctor said finally. Reluctantly, the Master pulled back.

As the Doctor walked away, his counterpart wished he hadn't made a last request at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I apologize with how long it's taken for me to write this chapter. Dealing with these two being angsty is always difficult for me to handle. I want to thank everyone that's stuck with me from the beginning to the end, and all my readers that joined in later on. You guys are awesome, and you've encouraged me to keep going with this. I apologize that it took me so long to finish, but it's been an exciting journey and it's turned out pretty dang good, if I do say so myself. Again, thank you so much for being there for me and my boys. I'm thinking about writing a sequel for this one, so keep your eyes open.**

The Master woke up.

At first, he was thrilled. Though his eyes were still closed, he could feel how solid and real this world was as compared to the one he'd just left. This meant one thing: _he was alive._

His eyes opened quickly. His vision was a little blurry at first, but after blinking a few times, the world came into focus. He was inside the Doctor's TARDIS, the console room, he would guess. The mess was incredible, but he didn't dwell on that. The next thing he did was check over himself. Same hair, same hands, same nose…he hadn't regenerated. Wonderful! He did like this body, after all.

He wanted to jump up and dance, sing, run around in circles, but a low moan from his left cut through his euphoria in a matter of seconds.

The Doctor was barely conscious, slumped against the TARDIS wall and shaking slightly. The Master was instantly at his side, pulling him into his lap and searching for a wound.

"Ahh…don't bother," the Doctor panted, looking up at the Master through heavily lidded eyes. "You can't stop it."

A jolt of horror shot through the Master as he realized what the Doctor had done. "You _bastard_, you traded your life for mine, didn't you?!"

The dying Time Lord nodded slowly, a tired smile on his lips as he reached up to pat the Master's cheek. "Not gonna…live without you. I refuse. Seemed fitting to…mmh…not waste the regenerations I had left."

"No. _No._" The Master was panicking, terror rising up in his chest as he clung to the Doctor a little harder. "No, I won't let you do this, you _can't_..."

"Shhh…" One long finger pressed against the Master's lips. "It's…it's okay. Let me do this…please." He winced sharply, biting back a sound of pain. "S-sorry. Gonna…hurt you one more time…but then…it'll be over."

A frightened laugh burst from the Master. "You're joking. You've got to be. No. There's…You can't _seriously _think that you dying is going to do me any favors! I don't _care_ that you've hurt me before, Thete, I still fucking_ love_ you!" Tears were streaming freely down his cheeks, and he shook the Doctor hard. "The choice was already made, Doctor! You had no _right_ to sacrifice yourself, do you understand me? I've saved your skinny arse so many times when I could have killed you! Your lives belong to _me_!"

The Doctor's hand slid down to the Master's hearts, fingers splayed out on his chest. "I…gave them to you. Nnnh…you…have three now…"

"_No!_" He roared with anger and grief, making the Doctor cower in his arms. "You selfish _prick_! I don't want your fucking regenerations, I want _you_!"

But the Doctor was fading now, only a strip of chocolate brown visible beneath his eyelids. All color had faded from his cheeks, and each breath came in a noisy gasp. He was crying as well, biting his lip hard and stroking the Master's cheek with what little energy he had left.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I…couldn't…couldn't let you die…not when I could…take your place…" He shuddered. "K-Kosch…"

He shuddered again, and his hand fell limply to his side, eyes closing as a great sigh escaped him. And then he was still.

"…Thete?" Panicking, the Master shook him, but there was no response.

"_Theta!_"

Still nothing.

"No, no, no, _no!_"

He sobbed, holding the Doctor's body close and rocking back and forth. This was wrong. It was so _wrong_. He should have died. He was _supposed_ to die, but because of his own stupidity and the Doctor's damn hero complex, it had gone all _wrong!_

"You can't, you _can't _leave me! Trading your fucking lives for mine, I—"

Abruptly, he froze. Wait. He held the Doctor's last three regenerations inside him. Pure life energy. He could give the Doctor his life _back._

Grabbing the lifeless Time Lord roughly by the shoulders, he kissed him hard. A golden glow illuminated the dark room, the light moving steadily from the Master's body to the Doctor's. The TARDIS hummed around them, her lights flickering on as she did her part to help.

When the Master had given as much of his life to the Doctor as he dared, he pulled back, keeping him in his arms as he watched him anxiously. He hardly dared to breathe as the minutes ticked quietly by.

He'd nearly given up hope when it happened. With a loud gasp, life returned to the Doctor. He swallowed in air greedily, trembling in the Master's arms. He didn't wake, but it was enough. He was alive.

"Bastard," the Master whispered, and carried him to bed.

.

.

.

The Doctor never was very good at regeneration. He dragged it out too long or rushed it too much, but most of all he was too fond of his bodies. He clung to them as hard as he could, afraid to let go and let the process take place. Death scared him more than anything else in the universe. Despite all his self-sacrificing, he never actually expected to die. Not truly.

This time, he really had died. Only for a moment or two, yes, but his body had been genuinely dead. Coming back from that was much more difficult than a regeneration. While he kept the same body, he was fighting death. The sickness that followed was more intense than his usual. He shivered and sweated and ran up a terrible fever.. The Master never left his side for more than a few minutes, keeping a close watch on him. The Doctor didn't wake for almost an entire week, though he talked and rolled over in his sleep, almost crushing the Master a few times. He would smack the Doctor before remembering, then mutter a quick apology and kiss the spot better.

The Master was asleep when the Doctor's fever finally broke, his face buried in his shoulder and an arm thrown over his stomach to keep him close. The Doctor whined a little, stirring slightly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Mast—oh.." He immediately quieted himself, not wanting to wake the other up. His body felt heavy and tired; not surprising, considering he'd been in a near-coma. Content with staying like this, he reached out to brush his fingers gently through the Master's hair, just watching him sleep.

The touch was enough to wake the other Time Lord, and he stirred sleepily, mumbling something incoherent into the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor smiled, his hearts warming at the sight.

"Good morning."

The Master's head snapped up. Relief flashed briefly through his eyes before he covered it up with anger. "Good morning? _Good morning_? That's all you have to say to me after I saved your arse _again_? You f—!"

The Doctor silenced him with a hard kiss, pulling him close and pressing his lips insistently to the Master's. Unwilling though he pretended to be, the Master yielded quickly. He'd missed him, after all, not that he'd ever admit it out loud. When the kiss broke, they were both a little breathless. There wasn't much point in talking when they'd already communicated exactly what they couldn't say. The Master pulled his lover close to him and the Doctor sighed into the Master's collarbone, nuzzling gently.

"I snore in my sleep."

The Master raised an eyebrow. "I know."

"And I'm terribly messy."

"…I know."

"I can't cook anything either."

Silence.

"Sometimes I run around the TARDIS naked singing and dancing to _Thriller_. And when I'm alone, I like to pretend I'm Bilbo Baggins and—"

The Master took hold of the Doctor's chin, tilting it upwards and forcing him to meet his eyes. "Doctor dearest, what the hell are you on about?"

To the Master's immense surprise and pleasure, the Doctor blushed. "I…want that life we had," he admitted softly. "I know it wasn't real, but…it could be."

His words were met with a blank stare. "…You actually want to be domestic?"

The Doctor flushed again and looked away, choosing not to answer.

"Doctor, answer me."

He met the Master's eyes a bit reluctantly. "I want to be with you. I want…I want that happiness we had there. I've never felt like that before, not since the Academy. I want to make up for what I did wrong."

A tiny smile lifted the corners of the Master's lips. "Marry me, then," he said.

"What?" The Doctor stared, eyes searching the other's face. "…Seriously?"

"You said you wanted that life, didn't you?" the Master pressed. "Prove it to me. Prove you can actually make a commitment and keep it. Marry me."

The Doctor hesitated for only a moment before meeting the Master's gaze. "Okay. "

The Master was startled for a moment at the answer. He had expected the Doctor to make excuses, to find some way to say no. Rassilon knew the man had commitment issues. "…Really?"

The Doctor smiled hesitantly, tracing shapes absently into the Master's chest with a fingertip. "Yeah. Let's get married. After all, we were engaged for a _long _time in Kronos' world. It's about time we made it official, don't you think?"

The Master abruptly burst out laughing, giving the Doctor a fond kiss on the forehead. "Oh Theta Sigma. I do despise you."

"I love you too, Koschei."


End file.
